Fix You
by babydollbrightside
Summary: When the full moon came, nothing was the same. Sirius wasn't Sirius. Love wasn't love. And God only knows Moony wasn't Moony.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it worse?_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you _

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you _

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I _

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you._

_**-**Coldplay's **"Fix You"**_

_**Summer of '77**_

_**Beach on the southern tip of France**_

"_Do you promise?" she asked. "I don't mean it in a clingy way. But just as a reassurance."_

_He weaved his fingers into hers and kissed the back of her hand. _

_"I swear."_

_She smiled because she trusted him. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone. _

_She'd do anything for Sirius Black. _

_And for once in his life, Sirius Black would sacrifice everything for someone aside from a Marauder. _

He sent her 415 letters in one year. This was not counting the gifts which included three pieces of jewelry, two gowns, nine books, seven rare kinds of flowers, an item that, upon reflection, Remus politely told him was indeed too personal to be sent through the post, a pet monkey named Lou (a present that Remus also deemed not quite decent in the mailing world), and many other odds and ins.

Despite the strangeness of his presents, she was never ungrateful. She was never tired or troubled or bothered by the things he sent her. But she tried not to dwell either. In fact, she usually stuck with not thinking of him or his gifts or his letters at all. At this brave attempt, she found herself failing.

She tried not to think of it because she was afraid, if she did, she would learn that it had all been a dream and that there was no Sirius Black,

Naturally, she wrote him back. She missed him and she loved him. She wanted him to keep writing and sending. She wanted to hold on.

Her mind often lingered on the letters that ranged from the good ("I miss you as my hands miss the quill during the long hours I spend in between writing these letters") and the not-so-good ("You make me feel like I just threw up after eating cotton candy. Only I like it- the feeling, I mean, between the eating of the cotton candy and the throwing up").

During dull hours of studying, she found herself going back to the packages he sent that delighted her and made her laugh (the emerald and diamond necklace that would never loose its shine, the simple Muggle daisies, and the perfume that would last for days after only one squirt) or that shocked her, and made her laugh as well (the shoes that were many sizes too small, which he acknowledged in his letter but he said that he thought she'd enjoy looking at them, the candles that were hazardous due to the fact that the could never be blown out after being lighted, and the gift she'd rather not mention).

And then, of course, there was him.

He was reflected in all his letters. When reading, she saw the smirk at the corner of his lips, the muscle that would tense in his jaw, the unruly flip of his shaggy hair, his neck, the posture of his shoulder blades, the twist of his neck, his leg-muscles, his pigeon-toed feet, his stance, the lift of his chin and crease of his eyebrows. The thing was, she didn't even mean those things in a physical way, but just the way he did things. She could hear the words in the letter as though he were sitting next her, reading them.

She felt him through the countless things he sent her- an action that was so unlike him. Remus, the only one of the Marauders that knew what Sirius was doing, could never find the finger that pulled the trigger of this emotional gun. Of course, she was the trigger, but he never deciphered what brought her into the scene. After all, she was just a girl that Sirius Black happened to meet one day while James left him to spend the summer with Lily, Peter home with his mother, and Remus was eating breakfast. She was merely an accident. Their meeting was never supposed to happen.

But it did. And maybe _chance_ was the finger on the trigger that pulled the gun.

A.N. Read the Author's Page for more about the story. If I get five reviews, I'm going to set up something special for you guys.


	2. Chocolate

**Chapter One- Chocolate**

"_This is the straw, final straw in the  
Roof of my mouth as I lie to you  
Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean  
I didn't enjoy it at the time"_

_-_Snow Patrol's_ "**Chocolate"**_

_**One week before the last day of Hogwarts for the Marauders' Sixth year**_

"To being young and happy," Sirius Black said, lifting his bottle.

Peter eagerly raised the bottle of fire whiskey. James smiled, coolly over his and Remus nodded, vaguely. Sirius gave him a pouting look before gulping down his bottle. James took a swig and Peter, though with trouble, did the same. Remus sipped his.

"We're almost done here," Sirius said leaning back into the wooden wall. The Shrieking Shack gave a creak.

"Oh, one year isn't 'almost done'," James sighed. "We've still got time."

"Way to think positive, Prongs," Peter Pettigrew smiled. His smiled covered his chubby face that was topped with pale blonde hair. James gave him a nod.

Remus stood suddenly.

"I've got a headache," he said, moving towards the door.

"Well, where do you plan to go?" Sirius spat, bitterly. He wasn't bitter with Remus Lupin but more of his mood.

He glanced back with an uncommon tone of sarcasm, "Breath of air. A bite of chocolate."

Sirius opened his mouth to shoot off a comment but Remus was out the door by the time he spoke. James Potter gave a shrug.

"It's the last week of school. He's angry about leaving."

"I think we could tell that," Sirius mumbled.

With his quick and unexpected exit, Remus snatched up the Invisibility Cloak. He threw it over his tall frame as he hurried across the stepping-stones and to the trees. It was cold, despite being early summer. His breathing was heavy when he finally reached the trees on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He slid his back down the bark of the tree and slammed his head into it. Out of his pocket, he pulled a candy bar. He took off the wrapping and let out a sigh.

He hated leaving. He hated himself for being so bloody depressed over leaving. He felt like a first year. But what did he have back home? Sure, his parents were waiting with sweet yet exhausted and somewhat reproachful smiles. They were smiles that blanketed the thoughts of the full moons to come. He had his books at home. His studies. But he didn't have his friends.

He resentfully thought of James who had loving and adoring parents that couldn't wait for their son's arrival home. He was even envious of Peter and his mother who strictly but kindly hugged him upon seeing him. But then he thought of Sirius and guilt fell on his shoulders.

Sirius didn't have family. Well, technically, of course, but not really. Maybe not even technically. Was family still technically family when they disown you? But then again, he had the Potters. Sirius always had the Potters.

And Remus had his schoolbooks and full moons awaiting him. Nothing more.

He took a deep breath and bit into the chocolate bar. Chocolate. That was the one other thing he had waiting. Remus loved chocolate. It was almost something he loved more than his friends. But not quite. He never could explain it. Chocolate soothed him. It helped him sort things out. He thought maybe the chemicals in chocolate released emotions in his brain that made him think. But every time he thought of this, he pushed it away and simply enjoyed the chocolate instead.

He was surprised that he wasn't the size of a hippopotamus.

He heard steps and glanced up. Sirius was walking towards him, hands shoved in his front pockets of his jeans. Sirius stopped and peered around. He didn't call for Remus out loud but Remus stood anyway. He pulled the cloak off his head, grudgingly.

"What?" he asked.

Sirius sighed irritably, "You really shouldn't really push your depression on other people in the form of rudeness. It's not very healthy."

Remus said nothing but slipped back into the seated position.

"Next year is our last year, Padfoot," he mumbled. "And then it's over."

"You sound like you're dying."

"I'm not dying."

"Well, you sound like it," he said, loudly. "Couldn't you at least put on a brighter face? You know, for your parents when they come."

Remus shook his head. "They don't want me home. Who wants a werewolf prowling the neighborhood, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled, "I honestly couldn't tell you. But you'd sure be giving the pit bulls a run for their money."

Remus let out a small smile despite himself. Sirius casually leaned on the tree next to him. Suddenly, he said, "You know I'm not going with the Potters this summer, don't you, Moony?"

Remus faltered, "Why? I mean, you have every summer since..."

"Forever, yeah, I know."

Lupin swallowed, "Why not this summer?"

Sirius paused a second, "He's taking Lily. Instead of me, you know?"

Lupin's eyes finally shot up to look at him. He was propped up against the tree and his arms were tense.

"I'm not mad or anything. James just wants time with her, you know? I'm not mad. I don't blame him. There's no reason I should. At all."

Remus nodded, vaguely, "Where are you going? I mean, instead."

"Well," Sirius said, thoughtfully. "I've got my place."

"You're shack," Remus laughed, remembering seeing Sirius's new "place" while on Christmas break. It was a run down apartment but it had a bed and cabinet for food, which Remus guessed was all Sirius cared about.

"My home," he smiled, fondly. "My very ugly home."

Remus nodded, scratching the back of his neck. He thought about not having anyone to go home. Sirius didn't. He's parents didn't want him anymore. Remus thought it so odd- to disown a son. As though Sirius was an old couch.

"Are you going to be there all summer?" he asked. Sirius blinked a few times.

"No," he mumbled. "I want to travel."

"Where?" Lupin almost laughed. The image of Sirius setting across the streets of London with nothing but a map sprung to his mind. This was followed by the image of him lost in the Sahara.

"Anywhere I want. I can apparate now. I passed my test."

Lupin smiled again, "Yeah. Well, if you're passing by my house, give me a ring."

Sirius scratched his ear, "I'll be certain to, Moony. You could need help, you know? I'll drop by around a full moon."

Remus gulped the large lump in his throat, "Seriously, Sirius-"

He laughed, "Pardoning the pun."

"Where are you going?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "France."

Lupin stared at his shoes, "Why France?"

"Sophisticated women," Sirius said in a fake French accent.

Lupin nodded, "Sounds great."

Sirius's eyes shot up, "Do you want to go?"

"Don't want to go solo, then?"

Sirius gave a faint shake of his head and Remus was momentarily reminded of a dog.

"I'd get bored, you know?"

Remus briefly glanced at him, "You want me to spend the summer with you in France?"

Sirius thought about his proposition a moment. Remus coughed a little and Sirius finally lifted his eyes from his blue shoes to Remus's wide eyes. He nodded once.

"Let's do it."

"You can't be serious," Remus dropped his head back against the tree.

He couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I am 'Sirius'."

Remus lifted his head and gave him a sharp look, "You know it has been six years since that joke started and it is getting rather old."

"Think about it, Moony!" Sirius shouted, regaining his usual enthusiasm and ignoring the last comment. He fell onto the ground in front of him. It was covered with dew.

"Honestly, think about it! You know what's going on with the Ministry and Dumbledore. Something's happening. Who knows when this big mystery gets out in the open! This could be our last summer. Our last summer just to enjoy and be normal."

"You don't know if that's true, Sirius," Remus said, gravely. "You don't know if anything is really going on."

"Moony," Sirius said, dropping his head in his hands. Remus thought back to the heated arguments that shared about Dumbledore and the mysterious things happening in their world. "You've got to be the dumbest smart person I know."

Remus shook his head, "I've never had a summer like the ones you mean so this can't very well be my 'last'."

Sirius peered up at him, his eyes hooded and his mouth set. His hands remained where they had been when they were cradling his head.

"It can be your first... and your last."

Remus didn't say anything. He considered traveling across France, just he and Sirius. He thought of his parents' shocked and displeased faces. He shrugged.

"It will never work, Sirius," he mumbled. "Even if I wanted to."

"Why not?" he cried.

"My parents-"

"You just said your parents didn't want you home!"

"Sirius-"

"We could say we're studying for school-"

"The money-"

"I'll get us the money-"

"You live in a hole, Sirius!" Remus shouted. "You don't have money!"

"I'll get it!"

"Sirius-"

"Come on, Remus!" Sirius threw up his hands. "Don't be such a pansy!"

They both remained silent until Sirius finally said, "Don't you want to know what you've been missing?"

Remus swallowed, "They'd never believe me."

Sirius gave his smile. It was the smile that read that he knew he had won. He'd won and he was going to get whatever he wanted. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just try, Moony?"

Remus watched the sincerity in his eyes. He smiled a bit.

"How long have you been waiting to ask this, Padfoot?" he mumbled. Sirius smiled despite himself.

"Not as long as you think," he glanced down. "After James told me he was uh, taking Lily. I was kind of at a loss of what to do. But..." he watched Lupin. "I decided we need a summer trip."

Remus rolled his eyes, "How kind of you."

"Come on, Moony!"

"Where would we stay?"

"There's this boarding house-"

"You researched?" he said with loud laugh.

Sirius dropped his head, "Just in case."

"How would we pay-"

"Would you let me take care of the money!" Sirius shouted in a heated, final tone. Remus shut his mouth. On the Southern tip of France there's a boarding house called the _The Perfect Charm_. Tom at _The Leaky Cauldron_- his sister runs it. Remus, are you listening?"

He gave a faint nod.

"Please, Remus."

Remus was ready to complain again but simply shook his head.

"Let me think about it."

"Sincerely. I mean, really consider it," Sirius practically begged.

"Why don't you take Peter if you're so desperate?"

"Because!" Sirius cried, ready to fight. He paused, "Just think about it, all right?"

Lupin nodded.

They both stood and Lupin draped the cloak over their heads. They walked into the Shrieking Shack in silence and up the stairs. Upon entering, they saw James leaning against the wall, snores leaking through his lips. Peter was collapsed on the floor. Sirius smiled as Remus pulled off the cloak.

"Seems like there won't be a party tonight."

"They had their firewhiskey," Remus nodded. "They'll be happy in the morning."

Sirius laughed openly and plopped down on the floor with a loud creak of the boards.

"Got any chocolate?" he inquired. Remus's hand immediately flew to his pocket. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

Remus sat down onto the floor next to him. Sirius's shaggy black hair fell into his eyes as he grinned.

"I wouldn't share this with many people."

Sirius laughed, not caring to keep his voice down for the snoozing James and Peter.

"If you go with me, I'll buy loads of chocolate."

Lupin finally grinned, his smile brightening his entire face.

"Well, then, I might have to consider this more seriously."

Two days later, Francis and Leonard Lupin received a letter in the post.

"Darling," Francis called, setting down her feather duster as an owl hooted at the kitchen window. "I think Remus has sent us mail."

"Well, bring it in, bring it in," he called from inside the living room. He peered up over his newspaper.

The lanky woman pulled the letter from the owl and patted him on the head. With a hoot, the owl hopped into the kitchen. Francis took this as a sign that they were supposed to reply.

"What could he want, Leonard?" she mumbled. "After all, school is coming to a close."

Her husband stood behind her as she opened the letter.

They surprised to see the writing of someone aside from her son.

The note read-

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Lupin,_

_We have formally met before but I feel the need to introduce myself. My name is Sirius Black and I am a friend and fellow classmate of your son, Remus. We've been the best of friends for the past few years and have grown very close. I enjoy your son's company and was hoping we might meet over the coming summer. _

_This brings me to the purpose of my letter._

_In France, there is an educational program at the location of _The Perfect Charm. _It is a boarding home for wizarding families and students. It is close to Beauxbatons; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am traveling to this residence to study and spend the summer. I thought it would a great opportunity for both us if Remus was to accompany me. Please consider this. I would only let him join me if I was sure of his permission. _

_If you agree, I would appreciate it if you could send me a reply by the time school let's out. If you agree, Remus and I would leave from Platform 9 3/4s the day we leave school and continue our studies and traveling to the Southern tip of France. As Mrs. Lupin is a witch, I'm quite positive she will understand what an chance this is for all of us. _

_Again, please consider and send any questions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

_PS- There will be no expenses necessary._

Leonard stared heavily at the note.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"If it is what Remus wants-"

"We don't know if it is. We only have this boy's word," she said.

The man nodded, "Well, let's say we did have his word. What do you think?"

She pondered a moment. "It would widen culture for the boy. All he ever does here is read. This would be, you know, a hands on experience."

"A nice chance for him."

"Yes."

"We'd send expenses anyway."

"Yes."

"And we'd need to visit him at the boarding house during the summer."

"Yes, of course."

"But it seems... alright."

"I suppose. We need to check with Remus before we agree."

"Yes. And then, we wouldn't need to worry about, you know. The condition."

They both stared at the letter.

"Let's think chat about it over dinner," Leonard said, rereading.

"Yes," she nodded, wiping her hands on her apron. "I made pot roast."

"Sounds lovely."

The next morning (precisely 2 in the morning), Sirius heard a peck at the window. He grunted and shoved his face further into the pillow. The pecking persisted. Remembering his letter, Sirius suddenly leapt out of bed and dashed to the window wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt.

"Remus!" he shouted. "Remus, get up! We've got a reply!"

He ripped open the window and grabbed the owl he had borrowed from James. He tore the letter from its talons and his eyes scanned the parchment as he hurried to Remus's bed and smacked him on the side of head. James was tossing and Peter was snoring. Remus gingerly lifted his head.

"Huh?"

"_'Dear Sirius Black, We thank you for your invitation. We agree that it would be nice for Remus to go but would like further details of where you plan to stay, the location, how long, the cost, how you plan to spend the summer, when we may visit Remus there and how you plan to get there. It seems you have truly thought out the little adventure and we are appreciative that you would like our son to join you. We would also be grateful for if you were to tell our son that we'd like a letter from him about the trip and summer. Please reply soon so we may sort out everything before the end of your school year. Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin'."_

Remus sighed into his pillow.

"They say you can go," Sirius said, hoarsely, attempting not to awake the other boys. "They agree."

"They haven't agreed anything, Sirius," he mumbled. "They've got loads of questions that they want _me _to answer."

"Then answer!" Sirius cried. He leapt off the bed and hurried to the desk. He yanked out parchment and a quill. "Write now! Write it now!"

"Sirius! Honestly!" Remus said. "It's three in the morning!"

"Only two."

Remus grunted and sat up. He snatched the quill and said, "Tell me what to write."

He let out the most triumphant smile that Remus had seen in a while.

"We are staying at _The Perfect Charm _that is ran by Jan, oh, I'm not sure of her last name."

"Well, what's Tom's last name?" Remus muttered.

"She could be married."

"Oh."

"Just say Jan the Land-lady. Anyway, it's on a beachy area in Southern France. I'm sure they can locate it. I assume we'll stay for the summer," he paused. "Unless you want to go home awhile."

Remus sniffed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Whatever. We'll see. Now have you actually made plans with Jan the Land-lady, Sirius?"

Sirius glanced down but regained his expression, "I'm in the process."

Remus smirked and scribbled.

"Tell them no cost."

"They'll want a cost."

"No cost, Moony."

"Give me a number, Pads."

Sirius shrugged angrily, "10 galleons, then."

He raised an eyebrow, "They'll never believe that I'd live a summer on that little."

"Remus-"

"Here," he said. "I'll say 100 galleons."

"That's too much!"

"We're not that destitute, Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes. "We don't live in a box. I'd worry about your money. How do you plan-"

"Remus-" he warned.

"Fine, fine. Now, 'how do we plan to spend the summer'?"

Sirius grinned, "Wooing women, drinking butterbeers, and eating chocolate."

"All right, now what do I tell my mum?" Remus laughed.

He paused and rested his head on his chin. With a grin he said, "Further our knowledge of the wizarding culture, perfecting our French language to open further career opportunities in the future, and educating ourselves in the ways of others."

Remus let out a loud laugh and James suddenly threw his pillow at the duo.

"Ugh," Remus said. "He drooled all over it."

Sirius laughed and picked it up. He ran across the room and smothered James's head underneath. James woke, suddenly and punched Sirius in the side of the head.

The both of them started throwing punches and trying to kill each other with the drool covered pillow. Remus finished his letter and reread it.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hello- I've missed you both very much. I hope you're both doing well. The trip that Sirius wrote to you about is very important to me and I'd like your permission to go. We plan to stay at a boarding home called _The Perfect Charm_ that is ran by a woman named Jan. It's on a beach on the Southern tip of France and I'm sure you can easily locate it on any wizarding map. I thought maybe I would stay the full summer and visit you at home for a week or two. I can apparate now so it will be quite easy to travel. I figured the totals for food and staying and things for the beginning of the coming school year and I think about 100 galleons should be necessary. I think this is about what you would spend on me during a summer so I though it to be sufficient. Sirius and I have discussed it and we have determined that our goals for this trip are to further our knowledge of the wizarding culture, perfect our French language to open further career opportunities in the future, and educate ourselves in the ways of others. I would like you to visit me at anytime and I shall send you my exact location when we arrive. We've also decided that we will apparate to the boarding home. If you have any further questions, please write. I will miss you bother very much over the summer. _

_Love,_

_Remus_

He swallowed and stood, rolling the parchment. He gave it to James's owl and sent it away. James and Sirius's laughs could be heard over Peter's snores. For a moment, everything felt normal. For a moment, it seemed like Peter was still his chubby little self with nothing in his head. It seemed James and Sirius were inseparable and that no girl would form a relationship with one of them that would be stronger than what James and Sirius shared- a brotherhood. It seemed, that once again, Remus was Remus- again in the background with his books and his chocolate.

But deep down, Remus really did know that nothing is _ever_ what it seems.


	3. Sitting Waiting Wishing

**Chapter 2- Sitting. Waiting. Wishing.**

_"The Lord knows that this world is cruel _

_I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool _

_Learning lovin' somebody don't make them love you"_

_-Jack Johnson's "**Sitting. Waiting. Wishing."** _

_**The first day of summer '77**_

Remus shook his head.

"Sirius, where are our trunks?"

Sirius was too preoccupied to answer. His face was beaming and his eyes were shifting across the crowds.

"Look at this, Moony!" he shouted. "We're in France! There's beautiful people and beautiful buildings," he paused and pointed North. "I think I can see the Eiffel Tower in the distance."

Lupin heaved a sigh, "That's a tree, Sirius."

They were walking through a massive crowd of Muggles- all of which that were giving Sirius a glaring look. Remus pushed him along.

"Now, where are our things?" he said. His trunk had been missing since yesterday and he was very perplexed in his friend's way of doing things.

Sirius nodded over his shoulder, "After your parents wrote back the last night, I wrote the land-lady."

Remus was suddenly very relived. He had wondered what Sirius had planned to say when they showed up on the doorstep of _The Perfect Charm_.

"But-" Sirius said. Remus's heart fell. "I'm not sure if she got it because she never replied. I sent our trunks anyway."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on getting us board at this home?" Remus muttered. He knew this was a bad idea. It was an awful, terrible, rotten idea.

"Our charms, of course!"

Horrid, dreadful, appalling idea...

As Sirius blabbered on and practically skipped down the road, Remus slipped his hand into his pocket. He felt both Sirius and his own wand there. He knew they weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. But he didn't really trust that Sirius could remember this. With much persuasion, he got the wand from Sirius and had decided he would leave them with the land-lady.

If they got to stay, that was.

It didn't take them long to find the place. _The Perfect Charm_ was indeed, quite perfectly charming. It did not resemble _The Leaky Cauldron_ in any manner. It was white and tall but looked like a house. There was a sign on the front that read its name. Remus guessed that only wizards could read it.

They marched up the stairs, Sirius grinning madly, "Leave everything to me."

Upon entering, the first things they saw were a front desk, a teenage boy and a massive window with the view of the beach. It looked like a banana hut getaway- not the typical stay in London. Sirius gave the boy with sandy blonde hair and a drawn face a smile.

"Bonjour!" Sirius said, roughly. The boy smirked and nodded. Sirius glanced around.

"Listen, we don't know a bloody word of French. You speak English?"

The boy smiled and tapped the side of his nose, "Ah. Yes," he said, just as roughly as Sirius had said his greeting. "Reservation?"

Remus gave Sirius a wary and accusing look, "Told you."

Sirius shot him a glare, "Shove it, Moony. Kind sir!" he said, turning his attention back to the boy. "Is Jan the land-lady here?"

The boy's smile fell and he said, "I will handle your reservation. Name?"

"Ah, you see, old chap," Sirius laughed, falsely. "We haven't exactly... Is the land-lady not about?" His tone had gone a bit desperate.

"I am her son."

"Oh," Sirius paused. "Well, you see, my name is Sirius Black-" the boy scanned the book. "And I wrote Jan the land-lady a few days ago. I assume she received our letter. You see, it-"

The boy shook his head, "You're not here."

"Yes, I figured as much, but, you see, we have already sent our bags here and we were wondering-"

"You want a room?"

"Yes, two beds."

The boy sighed and began to scan the book again, "Ah, you are in luck. The holiday crowd hasn't arrived."

"Splendid!" he said, giving Remus a look that read "told-you-so".

"Now," the boy said. "How long do you plan to be staying?"

Sirius grinned, "The entire summer."

The boy nodded, "Well, then, your total would come to..." he gave a long pause. "1971 galleons, 13 sickles and 9 knuts."

Sirius's grin fell and Remus smacked his forehead.

"That can't be right," Sirius insisted said in a whisper.

The boy nodded, "Simple. 27 galleons a night-"

"27..." Remus muttered.

"For seventy one nights-"

"Good Merlin..."

"If my calculations are correct, Messieurs-"

Remus nodded, "They are. We just didn't... Let's go, Sirius."

Sirius's face was hard to bear.

"Sirius."

He swallowed, "Is... there... is there any way that-"

The boy pulled a face. Sirius nodded.

"Right... right."

They turned to go but a voice spoke when they reached the door.

"Sirius Black. You're letter did no justice on your charm."

They spun around to see a woman that resembled the boy in front of them. She was smiling kindly, leaning against the doorframe. Her sandy hair hung down and she wore a green dress. Her English was flawless.

"Jan the land-lady?" Sirius asked carefully.

She beamed, "Please, do drop the title. I mean, if you are staying here this summer, it might get old."

Sirius moved towards her but whispered, "We just can't afford-"

"Mr. Black, I'm quite aware of your limits. I've spoken to Albus Dumbledore about both of you-"

"You talked to Dumbledore about us?" Sirius cried, aghast. She smiled again.

"Certainly. I mean, if you are to work here-"

"Excuse me, Madame," Remus said politely before rounding on Sirius. In a hiss, he said, "You told her we were working for her?"

Sirius looked like a puppy. A very guilty and yet helpless puppy.

"Only a few things," she intruded. "A bit of cooking. Repairs. Cleaning outside. Going into town. This place does get awfully busy in about a week. The wizards do love France and I need all the help I can get."

Remus's jaw had fallen. Sirius scratched the back of his head.

Jan smiled, "He said you were a great student, Remus Lupin. Very studious and a nice boy. Prefect, weren't you?"

Remus vaguely nodded. She arched an eyebrow at Sirius.

"But not you. Troublesome. Mischievous. Attitude," she stared at him a moment. "A brilliant heart though. And charm."

He nodded, "Loads of charm."

She watched them a second before smiling, "For working for me, you will receive room on the top floor and meals. But this is a business, not a funhouse. I expect you boys to do what I ask. Are we clear?"

They nodded, hurriedly.

She smiled, showing pearly teeth, "Right. Your room is on the top floor with the other employees. Go on up and unpack, your trunks are already there. You won't start work until the day after tomorrow. You may get settled and explore the town a bit," she glanced at her son. "Learn the boarding home."

They nodded, simultaneously.

"This is my son, Pierre," she nodded to the boy. He smiled a bit. "Any questions, ask him. He's been here his whole life. Dumbledore asked me to remind you 'No Magic and No Trouble'."

"Yes," Remus said. "Of course. Could you keep hold of your wands, in case..."

"Surely," she said, taking them from Remus's offering hand. "Dinner's at seven. Feel free to browse about. Get to know the place."

With a kind nod, she hurried away, leaving the three boys standing there.

"She's always a hurry," Pierre said quietly. They nodded again. He handed them the key quickly and told them the location of their room.

"Not many guests now," he said. Remus thanked him. The boys set out down the hall of the home.

"Look at this place," Sirius said, throwing his arms out and hogging the entire hall. An elderly couple squeezed by and Remus gave them an apologetic smile.

"It's perfect, Moony. Nice weather, beautiful women, easy job," he said as a girl their age passed. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank top with a towel draped around her neck. She arched an eyebrow at the raving Sirius.

"Best of all, no one understands anything we say."

The girl smirked and Remus smiled. As she continued down the hall, Remus muttered, "You really should stop that. You're an embarrassment, you know."

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's just," he paused and smiled at the floor. "This summer is going to be really great."

He couldn't help but smile too. He gave Sirius's shoulder a push and they continued down the hall.

"I'm still not sure," Remus muttered as they tramped up the stairs. "It seems like too good of a thing."

"No such thing as a too good thing, Moony. We've bought the ticket," Sirius said with a dashing smile. "Now just enjoy the ride."

"Sirius-"

"Don't talk to me. I'm enjoying the sun."

Remus gave a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his light chestnut brown hair. Sirius was lying in the chair, his head back and arms causally tossed on the armrests. His was wearing nothing but swim trunks. Remus, on the other hand, was sitting out in the scrourching sun wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He felt incredibly overheated.

"Sirius, I think I'm going inside-"

"Come on, Moony! It's a beautiful day!" Sirius cried, lifted his head. He gave a smile, "Who wants to be cooped up in that hotel room all day?"

Remus thought back to their room. It was decorated with greens and blues. There were two beds opposite each other, a dresser, a desk and a closet. There was a bathroom down the hall. He thought it was cozy but not too small. He wouldn't mind staying up there.

"I don't know," he said, offhandedly.

"Moony," Sirius glared, suddenly. "Would you stop being such an idiot?"

Remus's brow furrowed and he muttered, "Shove it, Sirius. You're the one who wanted me to come."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, dropping his head back. "Maybe I'm starting to regret it. Maybe I should've just followed James and Evans all over the bloody continent. Or maybe I should have just stayed back at my flat. Leave you with your 'problems', Remus."

"Thanks," Lupin said, shrugging with great effort. "Thanks for that, Padfoot."

"Merlin, I don't want this trip to be spent with both of us huffing in our seperate corners!" he hissed. "Now, get in the beach mood."

Remus was ready to shoot off a comment, but something caught his attention. He saw the flicker of a light on his jeans. Curious, he watched the beam move about a little before stopping. He glanced around, trying to find the source. Finally, the glitter found his eye.

It was a jewel. The jewel was set in a ring that was on the finger of a girl who was lying, very similarly as Sirius was, on a beach chair. Her hand was uncerimonisouly tossed on on the armrest. Whenever she moved her hand, the ring glistened. And then, after a moment of staring at the ring, he finally noticed the girl that it belonged to.

Her her was lolled to the side in a relaxed way. Her eyes were closed, Remus guessed this conisdering she had large sunglasses on. He realized who she was. It was the girl that they had passed in the hall. Now, her blonde hair (it was the color that Remus always imagined that angel's halos were) was carelessly piled on the very top of her head. She had a navy blue bathing suit top on with a white flared skirt covering her bathing suit bottoms. Her arms (which were not tanned) were relaxed on the armrests and ankles were crossed on the footrest. Her body was petite but not microscopically thin like most of the other girls that they had seen. There was a tiny, almost invisible smile dabbed on her lips.

At that moment, Remus decided she was the prettiest thing that he had ever seen.

"Moony?" Sirius was saying. "Hey, Moony? Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, absently.

Sirius smiled, "Good. Would you get me a drink?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks, mate."

Sirius closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Remus's eyes shifted from Sirius to the girl and back. They were practically in the exact same position. It looked as though they were copying each other's movements. There was just something about them...

He stood quickly. At the sound of him moving, Sirius's head shot up.

"Nothing nasty?"

Remus shook his head and walked around Sirius's chair. He passed the girl, but never took his eyes off of her. She didn't seem to notice. He hurried into the boarding home and rushed through the halls. When he finally reached the front desk, his breath was shallow.

"Pierre," he said. The sandy-headed boy turned and raised an eyebrow.

"A girl- our age, blonde hair, rather short- she's staying here. What's her name?"

Pierre smiled, "No one of that nature is staying here-"

"But I saw her," Remus insisted. "She's out by the pool."

"If you are interested, why don't you just go-"

Remus dropped his head, "Because I don't do that, Pierre. I'm not like Sirius."

Pierre smiled, knowingly and said, "Neither am I."

Pierre thought a moment before continuing, "There is no girl like that that has rented a room. We only have the elderly couple, a small family, and a wizard man and his Muggle wife."

"But-"

"However," he said, holding up his hand. "We do have a worker here that fits that description."

Remus swallowed, "So, she works here?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Sylvia."

He thought a moment, "Sylvia."

Suddenly, Pierre smiled greatly, "You want to meet her?"

Remus gulped again, "No, no. It's not important. I was just curiou-"

Pierre laughed, "Too sorry. Here she comes."

Remus blanked. He didn't turn to see her come but remained watching the counter where his elbows were placed. He heard the pat of her feet on the floor. He saw her toes when she walked up next to him.

She didn't have pretty toes.

"Good afternoon, Pierre," he heard her say. Remus kept his head down.

Pierre said, "And the same to you, Mademoiselle Sylvia."

"How are things in the book-keeping world?" she asked with a life.

"Dull. Things in your cleaning and cooking world?"

"Dull," she laughed again.

She had a rich laugh. Remus thought her laugh was nicer than Lily's.

He heard a pause and suddenly, the girl said, "Who's this?"

He saw the sway of her skirt and she turned towards him. Finally, he looked up. She was looking at him with the same smile that he had seen outside. A quiet one. He nodded.

"I'm Remus."

Her small smile suddenly turned into a beam.

"I'm Sylvia."

He was sure he looked horror-struck but she took no notice. She kept the conversation going.

"Are you hear for business or pleasure?" she asked, teasingly. There was a vague hint of a French accent in her voice. It was barely there, laced within an accent similar to Remus's.

"Business," he nodded. "I work here now."

Her eyes widened, "Oh. Oh, so you're the letter boy. Ah, I see know," she laughed. "That was some letter."

"I didn't write it," he said, his mind flying back to Sirius. The image of both Sirius and the girl seating the same way was imprinted in his mind. "My friend. He wrote it. He wanted us to have a fun summer so he came up with this hair-brained idea."

She laughed again. She blinked when she laughed.

"I wouldn't have thought working at a boarding home to be the idea of a 'fun summer', but to each his own I suppose."

"I didn't think so either."

She nodded, a smile still pulling at the side of her mouth.

"I've got to start dinner," she said. "But it was nice meeting you..." she paused and looked him over. After seeming satisfied, she said, "Remus, for now."

She walked away and Remus watched after her.

"What does she mean 'for now'?" he asked Pierre, slightly paler than before.

"Well," he smiled. "She usually calls you whatever she likes. She gets to know you better, learns your nicknames and uses whatever she thinks is best."

"Oh, lovely. More nicknames."

The rest of the afternoon, Remus thought. He thought and pondered and deliberated. He wasn't really sure about what, but he was sure thinking hard. Sirius took no notice.

"So, Moony, my boy," he said, patting him on the back as they marched upstairs to change for dinner which was being served to the small population of the boarding house in approximately ten minutes. Sirius was oblivious to his own sunburn that stretched across his stomach and arms and nose. "You've been awfully quiet today. Still in shock?"

Moony nodded, "Yeah. That's it."

Sirius sighed, "If you're worried about the werewolf thing-"

"Sirius!"

"You shouldn't be. I mean, honestly," he laughed. "We can just do what we did at Hogwarts. No worries. And who knows the signs of werewolves-"

"Sirius!"

"-anyway?"

"God, I don't know, Sirius!" he said. "Maybe just anyone who took their O.W.L.'s? I mean, it was a question on there!"

Sirius shot him a cold look, "You're the only one who notices these things."

"Are we going to fight this whole trip?" Remus asked suddenly. "We've been here four hours and we're already yelling."

"Fine," Sirius said, suddenly stopping. "I swear that we won't argue again for the rest of the summer. Savvy?"

He laughed but realized Sirius was dead serious. He swallowed.

"Alright. Deal."

Sirius shook his hand with a confident grin.

They know each other since their first year. Remus remembered it like it had just happened. Sirius and James were throwing grapes at each other in the Great Hall. Peter was faithfully laughing at their side. It was the second day of school. Remus was trying to find a place to sit but was loosing the battle terribly. Suddenly, Sirius dropped the grape and received a blow in the head.

"Hey," he said.

Remus, not realizing that he was being spoken to, continued searching.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. Many Gryffindors stopped and stared at the yelling Sirius.

Remus wondered suddenly how many people had stared at Sirius.

"You can sit here," Sirius told him. Remus stared at him, too, shocked.

"Me?" he murmured. "Why?"

Sirius laughed loudly, "Hey, James! He's funny, too!"

After that, he had linked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards the table. The rest was, well, history. Remus never knew what motivated Sirius to come and set his arm on his shoulder.

But it was sure the best thing that ever happened to him.


	4. She Has No Time

**Chapter 3- She Has No Time**

_"You say your days are ordinary,_

_And no one ever thinks about you._

_But we're all the same,_

_And she can hardly breathe without you."_

_-Keane's **"She Has No Time"**_

He liked it here. It was content. Sirius was happy and they weren't fighting. He didn't have to think about whether Sirius and James would leave him to go prank someone. It was just Remus and Sirius. Remus enjoyed that.

That was what was zooming through Remus's head the morning that they were to learn of their jobs.

He sat in his bed with his head slouched against the headboard. Sirius was snoring loudly in the bed next to him. He glanced over and saw one massive lump.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and crossed to the dresser. He pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He snatched up the letter he had written to his mother and walked out the door leaving Sirius snoozing behind.

He knew his mother was worrying, after all, it was nearing a full moon. She was probably scared that he'd attack the whole hotel. There was also an aching feeling in his stomach that needed to be filled with chocolate.

Back in the room, Sirius vaguely heard a shuffle at the door. He grunted but ignored it. Just as he was about to fall asleep again saw the rims of light on the sides of the pillow.

"Remus," he muttered. "What is Merlin's na-"

"Oh! Wow- uh sorry- uh," he heard a voice say that was definitely too feminine to be Remus's. He glanced up, one eye snapped shut and his other one covered with his hair. Nope, definitely not Remus.

The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize- You see, I'm supposed to make the beds-"

"With people still in them?" he muttered. He reached over, snatched his pocket-watch. Upon seeing the time, he sighed. Sirius turned in the bed and gave a small smile at the girl.

She was standing there, holding a pillow and biting her lip, her eyes on her feet. She was rather pretty in her dark jean shorts and her white button up shirt over a bathing suit. Her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck.

"You work here?" he asked, sitting up, knocking his hair out of his eyes.

She nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah... yeah."

He smiled, "Me, too."

She paused, her smile falling a little, "Liar."

He laughed as he sat up, "Nice meeting you, too."

"How come we haven't met, then?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. How come we haven't met?"

She peered at him cautiously and yet playfully, "What do you do here?"

He paused and thought a second, "I'm not sure yet. We learn today. I mean, Jan is supposed to tell us today."

"We?"

"My friend," he said, getting out of the bed. "Remus. We're working here for the summer."

"Oh! Yes, now I know. I met him."

"When?" Sirius wondered aloud. They'd been together the whole time.

She paused, "Two days ago. At the front desk. He was very quiet."

"That he is," Sirius said, stretching. "Quiet, smart and chocolate loving. Yup, that's Remus."

She smiled. She had particularly nice teeth. She glanced down at the already made bed on the other side of her.

"And he makes beds?"

"And he makes beds," Sirius agreed.

She laughed (it was a rich sound, he observed) and moved to make the bed.

"No," Sirius said. "I can make my bed too. Let me do it."

"I really don't mind," she smiled. He stared at her across the bed. "It is my job."

"Then let me help," he insisted. She nodded, faintly.

Sirius pulled the sheet tight over the mattress and she watched a moment.

"I'm Sylvia" she said. He straightened. They both leaned over the edge of the mattress to shake hands.

"Sirius Black."

Her hands her not as soft as he would have thought. His were not as rough as she would have thought.

"Black..." she paused. "Where have I heard that name?"

He shrugged, "It's as common as White or Smith, in my opinion."

She smiled, "I mean like at school."

They were both silent as he folded the covers over and she fluffed the pillow.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly. "I know! You're a pure blood. One of the last."

He swallowed but nodded, "Yeah. Those are the lovely Blacks."

"But we learned about you in particular," she said.

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You. We learned about you in-"

"You studied me?" he said. "At your school?"

She laughed, "Well, we studied the living pure bloods one day in class. That name came up."

"My name?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Sirius Black. You were supposed to be Syltherin like your family, isn't that right? But you got Gryffindor. Or was it Ravenclaw? Those houses always confused me."

"You studied me?" he mumbled. "In your school? Where do you go- Beauxbatons?"

She nodded.

"Do you study all the Hogwarts students? Do we all have our own little profiles?"

She smiled, "Of course not. You're name just came up."

He sank to the bed, "This is bizarre."

She laughed and sat next to him, "It's not like you're famous or anything. It's just a mention."

"It's still weird," he mumbled, smiling.

She grinned a little.

"So, you go to Beauxbatons?" he asked. "Little French school girl?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's where learned about you."

They both laughed but he shook his head sarcastically, "Haha."

She smiled and slid her hand under her hair.

"What are you doing here, Mademoiselle Sylvia?" he asked.

She nodded, "Working. And you, Monsieur Sirius?"

"Working," he nodded, solemnly. "Very hard."

"I can see that," they both relaxed a bit. They went from just meeting, to being acquainted.

"How did you wind up here?" he asked. "I mean, it's not like working at a boarding home for the summer is a common pass time."

"Point taken. Well," she said. "I work here during the summer because I live here during the summer and that is how I pay for it."

"Why do you live here?"

"Do you start all your conversations like this?" she asked, in a tone that he couldn't tell was shocked or charmed.

"What, you mean eight in the morning, wearing pajamas and without proper introductions?"

"Precisely."

"No, but as frequently as I can."

She laughed loudly this time, "Well, how about I tell you all of it at a normal time."

"Why not now?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"You seemed to be very caught up in your activity before I entered."

"Sleeping?" he asked. "Oh, hardly. In fact, I wasn't sleeping, I was sniffing the pillow."

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "But I must insist. I have to finish the beds."

He shrugged, "But some other time?"

She smiled, "Surely."

"Promise?"

"Vow it."

"Alright, Mademoiselle Sylvia," he said, standing and offering her the pillows. She nodded and took his hand, shaking it.

"Wonderful meeting you, Monsieur Black."

"Like wise."

She smiled at him a moment and he glanced at the ring on her hand. It was ruby red set in gold. She followed his gaze before gently tugging her hand away.

"Until we meet again."

He watched her walk out. He waited thirty seconds after she closed the door before he fell back onto his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"Can you cook?"

"No."

"Garden?"

"Not really."

"Fix things?"

"Uh, no, but we can break them."

"Can you read, even?" Jan asked, perplexed. She, Remus and Sirius had been going over their "talents" but were coming up short.

"On my good days," Sirius smiled, teeth and all.

They were seated in her office. There were portraits hanging on the wooden walls and small trinkets everywhere. She had mentioned they were gifts from traveling wizards and witches.

"Can either of you do anything without magic?" she asked.

"I can cook a little," Remus said. "I can clean."

"I'm wonderful with people!" Sirius said.

She sighed, "Remus, I want you to do different things. Namely, clean the pool, water the plants and help our other worker, Sylvia. Have you met Sylvia?"

"Yes, b-"

"Good. She'll tell you what to do," she turned her eyes to Sirius. "As for you. Seeing how you are so 'wonderful with people', I'm going to set you up at the front with Pierre. The summer rush will be coming soon so you both will have to start working very hard. We do have part-time workers that will drift in and out during the summer. You will be only working during the day unless I tell you otherwise, and you will receive one thirty minutes lunch break during the day. Do you have any questions?"

Sirius glanced at Remus only half a second before nodding, "When do we start?"

She gestured to the door, "Now. Sirius, go find Pierre. He'll show you what to do. Remus, I would like a word with you."

Sirius smiled, though Remus could tell he was alarmed. He nodded to Jan, "Thank you, again."

"Yes, of course, close the door on your way out."

After Sirius was gone, Jan turned her attention on Remus. She was a powerful looking woman with sandy hair and gleaming eyes. She smiled.

"I was notified that you have a condition."

He paused and thought a moment, "Condition?"

"Yes. One that should be coming into effect soon."

Realization hit Remus like a train.

"Oh. That."

"Yes, Remus. That," she smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I myself was friends with a werewolf when I was younger. He was one of the kindest people I knew. Everyone loved him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it-"

"Dumbledore informed me last night. He thought I would find the knowledge valuable."

He nodded, "I thought I could take care of it. I mean, I can. Especially with Sirius's..."

But he trailed off. He was going to say "help" but then she might ask questions. Learning that Sirius was an unregistered animagus could lead to an fathomable amount of trouble for not only both of them but also James, Peter and even Dumbledore.

"Sirius's?" Jan questioned.

"Support," he finished.

"Support?"

"Support," he reassured.

"I see," she smiled.

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

"Well," she said. "I've arranged a room for you to... stay whenever you need to."

Remus nodded faintly. She smiled sadly, "It's hard."

"What?"

"Being different."

"Yes. But, you know, everyone's... different. At least that's what we're all told growing up."

"Yes, but we're also told that good always triumphs over evil. And that's just a lie."

Remus finally looked up. He finally stopped staring at his toes and looked her in the face.

It was expecting him.

"Go on. Sylvia's waiting for you."

Remus watched her, coldly. Finally, he stood up and moved towards the door.

He paused, his hand lingering on the handle. He turned his head to the side, barely looking over his shoulder, "May I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"What... whatever happened to your friend? The werewolf? Did he grow up and get married with kids and stuff?"

She didn't speak for a long minute. He was about to repeat the question but turned to fully looked at her. Her hard eyes told him exactly what happened to him. She didn't even have to say it, but she did.

"He died."

"Since we're going to be working together, I think you should talk," Sylvia, his coworker said three hours later. He glanced up at her. She was standing at the edge of the pool, leaning on a bug net pole. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a bathing suit, much like she had been wearing the first time he has seen her. She was looking at him expectantly.

"I could," he nodded. He looked around him at the empty pool. They had drained it and were cleaning it in preparation for the crowd that was to come. "But why ruin the lovely mood?"

She relaxed against the pole and smiled, "I met your friend today, you know. He was a real-"

"I know," Remus smiled, hosing down the sides. "You don't even have to say it."

She watched him clean the pool. He wore khaki brown pants and green t-shirt. He looked extremely worn.

"Who are you guys?" she asked, laying down the pole. "At school, I mean. What's your group?"

"You don't seem like a clique-y girl," he mumbled.

"I heard that," she called, steadying herself before hopping into the deep end of the pool next to him. He smiled.

He would have liked to think he wasn't talking because he was thinking about what Jan had said or about his new job. But it was all because he didn't know what to say to the prettiest girl that he had ever seen.

"Answer the question," she said, taking the hose from him. He watched her.

"We're..." he thought. "Sirius is the most popular kid in the entire school. Every boy wants to kill him for it while secretly wanting to be him."

Sylvia laughed, "And every girl wants him?"

Remus scratched his nose, "I would say that, but you see every girl's had him."

She laughed loudly and aim the hose at his feet. He jumped back and she raised an eyebrow, "Scared of a bit of water?"

"No," he smiled.

Her eyes were on him but she aimed back at the pool, "So what about you? If he's the most popular boy in school, are you the second?"

Remus thought of how strange a statement that was.

"No," he said again. "Not at all. James is. Potter. James Potter. And Lily Evans is the most popular girl."

"Is Lily Sirius's girlfriend?" she asked, staring hard at the wall. "Usually, those things go together."

"It's James and Lily. They're..." he thought. "Together."

"Are they your friends, too?"

"Yeah," he said, kicking his toe against the ground. "James and Sirius are best friends. They do everything together."

"They're not together right now," she observed. "Unless there's another one of you hiding about."

He realized her point. It was him here, not James.

He went on.

"And Lily's great. She's nice and really smart and the prettiest girl in school."

"Not a snob?" Sylvia asked.

"Not at all."

"Let me guess," she smiled. "James is the all around great guy. Pretty smart, great at flying, gets the girl."

"Right," he said, leaving out how long it actually look for him to get the girl.

"Lily is loved by all, especially the teachers."

"Yup."

"Sirius is the bad boy. Spends his time beating up small first-years, snogging any girl he can find and sleeping during class."

Lupin smiled at her and she grinned over her shoulder, "Thought so."

"Pardon _moi,_ but I do not only beat up first-years, I do not snog _every_ girl and I stay awake every once in a while," a voice called from above them.

They both spun around to see Sirius standing there wearing his droopy jeans and gray t-shirt. His black hair seemed to permanently fall in his eyes. His arms were crossed.

Sylvia laughed, "Didn't you ever learn it's not nice to eavesdrop?"

"And didn't you ever learn it's not nice to talk about other's behind their back?"

"Well," she said, dropping the hose and crossing her own arms, "If it makes you feel any better, I would have said it to your face anyway."

His face was drawn a moment before he laughed, "I've been sent to call you to lunch."

Sylvia's face fell a moment and she glanced at Remus and then the hose, "I don't think that is possible."

"Why not?" Remus asked. He was quite hungry.

"Because I was the one who was supposed to fix it."

Sirius laughed and Remus smiled.

"I think Pierre figured. He's in there making sandwiches."

Sylvia shuddered, "Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry in advance for Pierre's terrible food."

Remus smiled and they moved to the stairs in the pool. They walked up and washed their hands at the hose.

The sight that met their eyes in the kitchen was not pretty. Pierre had every food from the cabinet lying out on the table. He had a slab of peanut butter on his nose.

Sylvia started giggling on at the sight. She tried to stop and hide it. She covered her mouth and turned away. Her shoulders bounced in laughter. Pierre glared at her, sarcastically.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Um, well, you see, Pierre," she said. "You've got something on your nose."

He glanced down at the dish he had out and his face was reflected. He scoffed.

"Don't worry about it, Pierre," Sirius said, coming up next to him and clapping him on the back. "Not everyone is a natural cook. Why, look at Moony here."

"Excuse me," Remus said. "I am a fine cook."

"Sure," Sirius grinned. "Compared to a blinded five year old."

"Why 'Moony'?" she asked of Remus's name.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but then actually thought of the answer. He cleared his throat and tried to think up an excuse up Sirius beat him to it.

"His eyes," Sirius said, his brow slightly furrowed. "They look like moons."

Both Sylvia and Remus were watching him but Pierre was slicing bread.

Sylvia watched both of them a second before turning to Pierre. She wiped the substance off his nose.

"Pierre, make reservations," she said. "We're going out tonight. I think Moony and Sirius should learn the city."

"Nice safe back there."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, really. I appreciate it. I-"

"Got it, Moony. You're thankful," Sirius snapped as they set out plates. Sylvia was in the bathroom and Pierre was seeing to a customer.

"Did you write your mother?" Sirius asked after a pause.

"Yeah. Did you write James?"

"Yeah."

Sirius dropped a cup. It luckily didn't shatter.

"So, what are you going to do here?" Remus asked.

"Helping Pierre with guests and such. I'm supposed to charm," he grinned, despite himself.

"I clean pools and you charm," he said, getting out another glass. "How appropriate."

They were silent for a minute but Remus knew what he had said amused Sirius. His next comment caught Remus off guard.

"What did you and Jan talk about?" he asked rudely.

Remus opened his mouth but shut it. He thought a moment.

"My condition."

"Oh," he said. He went on straightening plates. "And?"

"She's going to let me use this basement for, you know."

"Yeah."

"She knows that you know. But-"

"Not the Animagus?" Sirius hissed.

"No! I'm not a moron," Remus said. "But this means you can't help. It would be-"

"Suspicious."

"Yes," Remus said, fiddling with a fork.

"Yeah."

"Best if I take care of it myself," Remus nodded after a pause.

"Well," Sirius grinned. "If you ever need a lending paw..."

"Francis?"

"Yes, dear?"

"There's an owl at the kitchen window!"

"Oh, blessed be! It's Remus!" the woman cried, scurrying to the window. She let the owl in with a pat and snatched the letter. After a moment of silence, she smiled.

"Darling, he says he's fine."

"Well, that's spiffing," he said, watching the television screen. "All's well with _everything?"_

She was silent a moment before she squealed, "Oh, yes. Every Everything is wonderful."

"Splendid! Splendid. It's good for the boy. By the way, Francis, what did you make for the pot luck tonight?"

"Spinach casserole."

"Splendid."


End file.
